supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Harvey Family Christmas 2016
Getting Ready for the Hoildays Shelly:We got some friends coming over for the Hoildays while their Mum and Dad are heading to Las Vegas for Christmas Anabelle:I Cant wait see Disney Gift Bags Under the Tree Wrapping Presents to put Under the Tree Emily:Do you wanna Build a snowman Anabelle:Shut Up I'm making something Shelly:Emily can you keep it down,your sister dosent wanna hear it ok is Holding a Rapunzel costume in one arm Knocks Anna:OUR FRIENDS IS HERE Opens Billy:Hey Abbi:Hey Emily,Sasha and Anna Sasha:Hi is wearing her Frozen Shirt and Blue Skirt with White Tights Billy:Abbi has the same interest as my girls and Lucy,Violet,Jonanna and Harry are staying over for Christmas while their Parents are at Vegas for their Holiday Baking Cookies Shelly:Anabelle and Violet love baking Cookies together the Plates we see Marshmallow Cookies,BlueBerry Cookies,and Chocolate Chip Cookies Shelly:Wow Harry:I Like the Blueberry ones Shelly:Dont mind you guys help Harry:Sure Lucy:Cool Jonanna:I Don't see why Not Joel:Im Making Red and green popcorn Molly:Im Baking some Snores Shelly:Awesome Girls Playing with Abbi Shelly:Heres you Backpack if you wanna go on your Ipad or Ds Abbi:Thanks Miss Harvey Sasha:What are you playing Abbi:Some games Girls got their own Ipads and Miolly is playing Candy Crush Saga on Their Phone Shannon:Why its so hard to do Molly:Why Christmas Eve Night Shelly:Alright Movie time Kids are in their PJs Billy:What Movie we shall watch,We Got Frozen,Mickeys Once a Upon a Christmas,Mickeys Twice Upon a Christmas,Back to the Future,Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year,My Little Pony:A Very Merry Berry Christmas,Spongebob Movie Sponge Out of water,Tangled,Danger Mouse: Merry Christmouse,Beauty and the Beast,Beauty and the beast:Enchanted Christmas,Mickey's Christmas Carol, Or The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas Emily:Frozen Sasha:Frozen Anna:Frozen Harry:Frozen Abbi:Frozen Shelly:Alright lets watch Frozen they Watch Frozen Older Kids watch The Nightmare Before Christmas,Guardians of the Galaxy,Angry Birds Movie and The Hobbit Films Christmas Morning Shelly:It was Christmas Morning Girls Getting Stuff out of their Princess Stocking Emily:Wow I Got some Highlighters,Disney Princess Face Towel,Princess Sunglasses,and some Gel Pens and My Little Pony Necklace and Hairband with a bow on the side Sasha:Same I got Minnie Mouse Face Towel,Minnie Mouse Sunglasses,Some Hightighters and A Keyring and Trolls Necklace with Poppy on it Anna:I Got Tinkerbell Face Towel,Tinkebell sunglasses and highlighters and Princess Crown and Minion Necklace Abbi:(Screams)I Got Pinkie Pie Plush,Pink Mouseteer Hat and Secret Life on Pets on Blu Ray Dvd and Frozen Notebook Getting Stuff out of her Minnie Mouse Stocking Shannon:Wow Ticketmaster Gift Card,Some candy Canes,and Some Lip Blam and Guardians of the Galaxy Groot Pop Key Ring and Popping Candy Getting Stuff out of his Cars Stocking Joel:Cool I Got a Mickey Mouse socks,Some Chocolate Bar,And a Gift Card to Vue Cinema and Angry Birds Pens Getting Stuff Out of his Mickey Mouse Stocking Harry:I Got Toys r Us Gift Card,Game Gift Card,and Planes Fire and Rescue on DVD and Super Mario for the DS Gets Stuff out of her Mickey and Friends Stocking Lucy:Wow I got a Disney Princess Pen,Claries Gift Card,Harry Potter Badges and The Rescuers down Under on dvd and The Darkness CD Gets Stuff Out of her Pink Minnie Mouse Stocking Jonanna:i Got Some Frozen Keyring,Minnie Mouse Lip Blam, Danger Mouse and Penfold Plush Toys, Danger Mouse 35th Anniversary Edition DVD Boxset,Disney Princess Gel Pens and Trolls Surprise Egg too and Poppy Hairband and Inside Out Blu Ray Gets Stuff of her Red Minnie Mouse Stocking Voilet:Wicked I Got Some Sweets,Some Gel Pens,Minnie and Mickey Socks and Lego Harry Potter for the Wii U Gets Stuff Out of Her Frozen Stocking Molly:Wow I got I Got My Little Pony Notebook,Gift Card to Toys r Us,and some glow sticks and Disney Frozen Light Up Bracelet Gets Stuff out of her Disney Princess Stocking Anabelle:Wow ITunes Gift Card,Trolls Surprise Egg,Some Disney Princess Lip Blams,and some Stickers and some Candy Gets Stuff Out of his Spider-Man Stocking Noah:Awesome I Got Bubblegum,Some Tic Tacs and Batman Badges,and even cooler a Avengers Shower Gel and gift card to Hobby Craft Gets Stuff Out of his Avengers Stocking Robert:Wow Game of Thrones season 1 on DVD,Some Candy and Chocolate Bar and New IPhone Case and Gift Card to Sports Direct Shelly:Wow Steve you got some new socks and some new shoes Billy:Theres More Presents Downstairs Opening Presents see The Kids Opening Their Presents Emily:Wow I Got Princess Mug, Six Fluppy Dogs Plush Toys,Princess Game,and some new fairy lights and Minnie Mouse waterbottle and Tangled DVD,Some New Underwear and Disney Princess Backpack and a Suitcase which is Twice Cooler Shelly:Whats in Your New Backpack Emily:I Got some more Sweets,Some Candy Canes,and a Cinderella Doll,and a Disney Princess Notebook and some Stickers and Minnie Mouse showergel and a Disney Princess colouring Book Shelly:Whats in Your Princess Suitcase Emily:Got Mickey and Minnie Plush Doll,Some Crayons,and Princess Belle Costume and a Disney Princess Shirt Sasha:Woah I Got Frozen Mug,Frozen CD,Colour you own tote Bag which is Frozen,Rapunzel Doll,Tinkerbell Bottle and some new Socks and My Little Pony Backpack and it got Twilight Sparkle,Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie and Frozen Suitcase Shelly:Whats in Your Backpack Sasha:Some More Pens,My Little Pony Book,Tinkerbell DVD and Minnie Mouse shower gel and my little pony Colouring Book and Frozen Notebook Billy:Whats in your Frozen Suitcase Sasha:I Got a Twilight Sparkle Plush and Fluttershy Plush,Some Crayons aswell and Merdia Costume and My Little Pony Shirt Anna:I Got Minnie Mouse Mug,Some Board Games,Princess Waterbottle,Mickey Mouse Clubhouse DVD,Sofia the First Crown and some new Leggins,and Minnie Mouse hairband with a bow on the side and some Lip Blam and Trolls Backpack and Minnie Mouse Suitcase Shelly:Whats in Your Backpack First Anna:I Got Ariel Doll,Minnie Mouse Shower Gel,Trolls Colouring Book,Doc Mcstuffins DVD,Some more Pens and Trolls Notebook Shelly:And whats in your Minnie Suitcase Anna:I Got Branch and Poppy Plush Doll,Some Crayons,Titana Costume and Trolls Shirt Abbi:I Got Cinderella Costume,Max and Ruby DVD,More Candy,Handwash and Frozen Beach Towel and Shopkins series 1 blind bag and some more stickers and some My Little Pony Necklace and Minnie Mouse Ears and Monsters Inc Pjs Harry:Wow I Got a Wii U with some Games,Harry Potter Boxset,Mickey Mouse Plush,and Pudsey Bear Plush and Build a Bear Gift Card,and also I Got some new Headphones Violet:Wow I Got Pink Nintendo 3DS with Some Games,Lego Frozen blind pack,Applejack Plush,Guy Diamond plush and ITunes Gift Card and some One Direction Headphones Noah:Wow Toy Story 3 On DVD,Some Jelly Beans,Olaf Plush Doll,Toy Story Mug,and Toy Story Pencil Case and Toy Story Backpack and Toy Story Suitcase Billy:Whats in Your Backpack Noah:I Got Toy Story Bottle,Toy Story Notebook,Toy Story 3 Game for the DS,Toy Story Mania for the DS,Playing Cards and Also I Got Toy Story Shower gel Billy:Whats in your Suitcase Noah:I Got Woody Plush Toy,IPad and Woody Costume and Buzz Light Year Shirt Billy:Wow Joel:I Got some Jelly Beans,The Secret Life of Pets Book,Avengers Beach Towel,Avengers Sunhat and Donald Duck Plush and The Secret life of pets Backpack and Suitcase Shelly:Whats in the Backpack Joel:Wow I Got Iron Man DVD,Moshi Monsters Notebook,Ipad,The Secret Life of Pets Bottle and Lego Batman 2 for The DS,Big Hero 6 Baymax plush Doll and some Shower Gel Shelly:Whats in the Suitcase Joel:Wow I Got The Secret life of pets Activity Book,Max Plush,Mickey Mouse Pencil Case and Max Onesie Lucy:Wow I Got GTA V For the XBOX one,Trolls Mini Notebook with Branch on It,Pinkie Pie Plush,Minnie Mouse Ears,Some New Socks,and some more Candy Canes Molly:Wow I got The Hobbit 2017 Calendar,Disney Princess Waterbottle, Alias the Jester DVD,Fantasic Beasts Newt Pop vinyl and Some Sherlock Books to read and I Got Disney Tsum Tsum Suitcase and Light Up Disney Princess Backpack Shelly:Whats in the Suitcase Molly:I Got Minnie Mug,My Little Pony TY Pinkie Pie Plush,The Angry Birds Movie DVD,Rapunzel Plush Doll,and Red Angry Bird as Luke Skywalker and More My Little Pony Merch such as A Notebook Shelly:And whats in the backack Molly:Suicide Squad Harley Quinn Make Up Set,2 The Hobbit Books and Trolls Light up Bacelet Shannon:Wow Nightmare Before Christmas Lanyard,Minnie Mouse Pop Vinyl,Minnie Shirt,Some More Candy and some New Books,Minnie Mouse Backpack and Suitcase in Pink Shelly:Whats in Your Backpack Shannon:Awesome I Got a Frozen Toothbrush,Daisy Duck Plush some new Socks,Panic At The Disco and David Bowie Cd,Minnie Mouse Ears in Pink and Minnie Mouse Wallet Shelly:Whats in your Suitcase Shannon:I Got Some Glow wands,Rapunzel Plush Doll and Pink Angry Bird,Some Books and New Ipad but ill keep the first one as spare and some Make up and Disney Tsum Tsum Dress and Nick Wilde Plush Anabelle:Wow I got some Sweets and Popcorn,Disney Princess Mug with Marshmallows,My Little Pony Pinkie Pie POP Vinyl,Disney Store Gift Card,My Little Pony:Equestria Girls DVD,Disney Princess Ballet Bag and Minnie Mouse Suitcase same as Shannon Shelly:Whats in your Bag Anabelle:Cool I got My Little Pony Colouring Book,Jenga,Minnie Mouse in Pink Plush,Disney Tsum Tsum Dress,James Bond Skyfall DVD,Minnie Mouse Ears,And Fall out Boy CD and Judy Hopps Doll,and IPad Billy:Whats in the Suitcase Anabelle:AWESOME,I Got Pudsey Bear,My Little Pony Rainbow Dash Plush Doll,My Little Pony Fleece Blanket,Minnie Mouse Jacket and Disney Princess Beach Tower and even more Cooler I got Bluetooth headphones in Pink Robert:Wow I got Angry Birds for the DS,Rock Band 3 for the Xbox,Cars Beach Towel,Tickets to Sealife Centre,Star Wars Toothbrush,BB8 Plush and Star Wars Suitcase and Backpack Billy:Whats in your Backpack Robert:Cool Cars 2 DVD,Cars IPad Case,Sunglasses,Cars Bottle,Star Wars Surprise Eggs,Olaf Plush,and Lego Star Wars for the Xbox and some M&Ms Peanut,Star Wars Darth Vader Pop Vinyl and Attack on Titan Manga Books Billy:Whats in your Suitcase Robert:Awesome I Got Star Wars Playing Cards,Star Wars Beach Towel,Some Glow Sticks,Star Wars Jacket,Angry Birds Star Wars for the Ds,Angry Birds Chuck as Han Solo Plush and Star Wars Headphones Shelly:Wow Steve You Got The Lion Graud DVDs,Some Games,Mickey Mouse and Minnie Plush,And some Pjs and New Slipers and You got a Lion Graud Backpack which is awesome and Mickey Mouse Suitcase opens his Backpack Shelly:You Got a Mickey Tsum Tsum,Mickey Mouse Ears,and The Lion Graud Fun of the Run,Thats look cool opens his Suitcase Shelly:Wow in your Suitcase,You got Mickey Mouse Top,Mickey Mouse Colouring Book,Mickey Mouse Ears,Mickey Mouse Blanket and Olaf Beanie Christmas Dinner Kids Sat down for Dinner the Table we see Plate of Turkey,Bowl of Mixed Vegtables,Bowl of Mashed Poatotes,Bowl of Roasted Poatotes,Jug of Gravy,Bowl of Sasuage and Bacon,Bowl of Stuffing Dinner They Had Cookies and Ice Cream Opening More Presents Gives Rapunzel Shopper Bag to Emily Emily:Wow My Little Pony Pencil Case,Rapunzel Crown,My Little Pony DVD,Minnie Mouse Pop Vinyl,Minnie Mouse Sweets and Surprises,Twilight Sparkle Beanie,Another Gift Card to Toys R Us,Another Rapunzel Shirt,Tangled for the DS,Disney Princess Colouring Book,Disney Frozen Felt tip pens,and Disney Princess Surprise Egg,Some More Disney Lip Blams and Finding Dory Pen and Trolls Book Gives Cinderella Shopper Bag to Sasha Sasha:Awesome Rainbow Dash Doll,Titana Plush Doll,My Little Pony Notebook,Cinderella Crown,Elsa Shirt,Disney Princess game for the Wii,Minnie Mouse Surprise bag,Toys r Us Gift Card,My Little Pony Sticker Book,Disney Princess Pen,Finding Dory Book,Minnie Mouse DVD,Frozen Colouring Book,Belle Pop Vinyl,Minnie Mouse Shirt,Trolls Surprise Egg,Frozen Hairbands Gives Minnie Mouse Shopper Bag to Anna Anna:Wicked,Trolls Colouring Book,Princess Jasmine Tiara,Minnie Mouse Surprise Bags with sweets,Brave for the XBOX,Toys r us Gift Card,Minnie Mouse Book,Princess Belle Plush Doll,Trolls Sticker Book,Dory Plush Doll,Dory Shirt,Zootopia Book,My Little Pony Hairband,Minnie Moise Pen,Judy Hopps Pop Vinyl,My Little Pony Socks,And Doc Mcstuffins Necklace and Surprise Egg Gives Frozen Shopper Bag to Abbi Abbi:Wow I got Minnie Mouse Plush,Belle Tiara,My Little Pony Surprise Bag with Sweets,Just Dance for the Wii U,My Little Pony Book,Toys R Us Gift Card,Minnie Mouse Sticker Book,Princess Game for the DS,Minnie Mouse Pen,Some Lip Blams,Frozen Water Bottle,Frozen Purse,Moana Book,Moana Pen,My Little Pony DVD and some Princess Highlighters Category:Transcripts Category:Christmas Transcripts Category:Winter Holiday Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Gemma's Super Fun Game Transcripts